Express the decimal as a percent. $0.804$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.804 = \dfrac{80.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.804} = 80.4\%$ $80.4$ per hundred = $80.4$ per cent = $80.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.